Love Is In The Air
by Twin Virus
Summary: Good and Evil are getting together but who........ Please review!


Love Is In The Air  
  
It's the end of the summer holidays and Hermione and Harry are at the Burrow with the Weasley's. It's the last day before they go back to their 6th year at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The children are getting their trunks ready for tomorrow.  
  
Harry: "Looking forward to Potions?" Ron: "Yeah, can't wait. Professor Snape is my favourite teacher." They started to laugh Then Hermione and Ginny walk in. Ginny: "What you two laughing at?" Ron: "Just how we can't wait for Potions with Snape!" They start laughing again.  
Hermione: "Well Mrs Weasley said dinner will be soon, so we  
have to go downstairs." They start to walk out the room Harry: "I will be down in a minute I just have to ask Ginny something." The rest leave, Ginny goes red. Ginny: "Yes?" Harry: "There is something I want to ask you." Ginny: "Is it about Ron?" Harry smiles Harry: "No but it's about his little sister." Ginny looks happy Ginny: "Me?" Harry: "Yeah, Ginny I like you." Ginny smiles more and goes red so does Harry Harry: "So will you go out with me?" Ginny walks closer to Harry and kisses him Harry: "Is that a yes?" Ginny: "No" Harry looks upset. Ginny: "It's a hell yes!" Harry starts smiling again the he kisses her. Then Ron walks in Ron: "Hey mate you co.." Harry finishes kissing Ginny in a hurry. Harry: "Ron, hi." Ron goes quiet. Ginny: "Are you ok Ron? Ron: "Oh my god, wow my best friend and my sister." He runs downstairs an tells everyone to come upstairs quick. Harry looks at Ginny Harry: "I guess he is happy!" They start laughing when everyone comes in. Ron: "Harry has something to say!" Harry: "um. me and Ginny are getting together." Everyone is smiling and is happy. Mrs Weasley: "Well I think Butter beer is in need." Everyone is laughing when they go downstairs. They all eat and laugh then they go to bed early since they have an early start. In the morning Harry is first to wake up, he got up and got changed, then he went downstairs to get a drink, after he got a drink he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Hermione. She was still in her PJ's but she had a dressing gown on. Harry: "Hi Herm, are you ok? Hermione: "Oh hi Harry, I'm fine I came for a drink what are you doing up?"  
Harry: "Well it is only half an hour before we normally get  
up, I came for a drink."  
Hermione goes to the sink and pours herself a drink.  
Hermione: "I will see you in a minute I'm just going to get  
changed, by the way congratulations for you and Ginny.  
Harry: "Thanks, see in minute." Hermione leaves and Harry goes and sits down at the table. Harry was happy he was going out with Ginny a girl he liked for ages. Then Molly walked in. Mrs Weasley: "oh Harry your up, could you wake Ron and the twins up." Harry: "Yeah sure Mrs Weasley." Mrs Weasley: "Please call me Molly!" Harry went upstairs and woke them all up, they came down with their trunks. When their trunks were in the car Molly shouted to the girls. Molly: "Ginny, Hermione come on or you will be late for the train." Five minutes later the girls came down with trunks. When all the trunks are packed in the car, they set off for Kings Cross Station. When they got there Mr Weasley went to get a trolley for the Trunks. Mr Weasley: "Ok, everyone lets go." So they set off to between platform nine and ten, they went through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. Mr and Mrs Weasley said there goodbye's and waved as the train left the station. The gang went to find an empty carriage. Ron sat with Hermione and Harry sat with Ginny. Then a girl came through. She was medium height, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. The Girl: "Excuse me may I sit here?" Hermione: "Yeah sure, come in." The Girl: "Hi, I'm Leah Malfoy, I transferred from a muggle high school." Everyone looked worried. Ron: "You are related to Draco Malfoy? Leah: "Yes unfortunately, he is my cousin." Ron: "So you don't get on?" Leah: "No way! I never had. Do you lot?" Harry: "No!"  
Hermione: "Ok Harry, calm down. I'm Hermione Granger, this is  
Ron Weasley and this is his sister Ginny and this is Harry  
Potter."  
Harry: "I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you get  
into Hogwarts?"  
Leah: "Oh, no, em I got my letter this year because we had to  
move to a safe house for a while."  
Ron: "What year you in?"  
Hermione stared at Ron  
Leah: "It's ok, I'm going to go in 6th year."  
Hermione: "Are you a muggle born?"  
Leah: "No, I'm half my dad is a Wizard and my mum is a muggle."  
They acknowledge her.  
Leah: "My dad wrote to Dumbledore a couple of years ago asking  
if I was excepted, and told them I couldn't attend as I told you  
before."  
Ginny: "Did you want to come?"  
Leah: "Of course, my dad told me about this school since I was a  
child, it's sounds great."  
Ginny: "It really is"  
Leah: "So what year are you all in?"  
Hermione: "Me, Harry and Ron are in the same as you and Ginny  
is in 5th year."  
Harry: "Wow, you have a similar owl to me, what's it  
called?"  
Leah: "Yeah, she is a female like yours, she's called Phoebe."  
Hermione: "Nice name."  
Leah smiles. The food trolley comes.  
Trolley lady: "Anything from the trolley?"  
Harry: "Yes please,"  
He counts everyone.  
Harry: "Four of everything."  
Leah: "Wow you can afford all that?"  
Leah looks very surprised.  
Harry: "Yeah, here"  
Harry hands food to everyone including Leah  
Leah: "Thank you, Wow this is a lot."  
Hermione: "Me and Ron have to go know but we will be back  
soon."  
All: "Bye"  
Leah: "Do you mind if I ask were they are going?"  
Ginny: "They are going to do prefect stuff since they are  
both Prefects."  
Leah: "What are Prefects?" Harry explains what Prefects are, then Hermione and Ron come back, when Harry finishes, Malfoy and gang come.  
Malfoy: "Look who it is, Potty, the weasles and mudblood, oh  
hello cousin!  
Everyone looks upset especially Hermione.  
Leah: "What's wrong?"  
Harry: "We will tell you later, Go away Malfoy!"  
Malfoy: "Or else what?"  
Harry goes to speak but Leah buts in.  
Leah: "Or I will tell your father and everyone else what you  
said when you were drunk during the summer!"  
Malfoy looked worried and made a quick exit. The rest started  
laughing.  
Leah: "Sorry I talked over you but I knew he would go away and  
stay away!"  
Harry: "It's ok."  
Leah: "So what's wrong, what does Mudblood mean?"  
Hermione looked a bit upset again.  
Ron: "It is a horrible way of calling people who are muggle  
born."  
Hermione looks at her watch and jumps up.  
Hermione: "Look at the time we will be there soon, best get  
our robes on."  
They all get changed and talk for the rest of the ride.  
When the train arrive at the Hogwarts Station they all get their  
stuff and get out.  
Hagrid: "First year over 'er"  
Leah: "Wow, Hagrid, Hagrid."  
Leah runs over and gives him a hug.  
The rest run after her.  
Harry: "You know each other?"  
He looked confused.  
Leah: "He looked after me, when my Parents went away for two  
years, he is my godfather."  
They all look amazed.  
Leah: "See you later."  
They all go and get into a carriage.  
They talk all the way to the Castle. Professor McGonagall took Leah away to talk to her for her to be sorted. Albus Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the teachers table.  
Dumbledore: "Welcome back students, let the sorting begin" All the first years were put in the houses then Dumbledore spoke again Leah was on her own standing with McGonagall.  
Dumbledore: "We have a new student to be sorted into a 6th year  
house, Leah Malfoy please come forward." There was a lot of people talking when she went passed one of the girls from Ravenclaw said, I bet she will be in Slithering. Leah sat down on the chair with the Sorting Hat on her head, a few minutes passed the it gave it's answer Hat: "Gryffindor!" Lots of people cheered and Leah sat next to Hermione at the table. They all talked then went off to the dorms and slept. Leah meet Harry in the Common Room in the morning with Hedwig. Leah: "Hey Harry, are you ok?" Harry: "Yeah fine, you?" Leah: "Yes thanks, em.. are you going out with Ginny?" Harry looked surprised by this question. Harry: "Yes, is it that obvious?" Leah: "No, it's you suit each other." Harry: "Thanks" They talked for a while until everyone stared coming down to go to the Hall. When the rest of the gang was there, they headed down to the hall. They were all eating Breakfast when all the owl's came in with post. Leah: "Wow, they are beautiful." Then an owl came and landed on her shoulder, it had a letter with it. Leah opened it, it was from her dad. Dear Leah Hope you are having a good time, and enjoy your first day. Me and your mum send our love Enjoy your self Love From Dad Xxx Hermione: "Who is it from?" Leah: "Huh, it's from my dad, he wishes me a good first day." Ginny: "That's nice." McGonagall handed out the timetables. Ron: "Oh no we have Potions first." Leah: "So do I, do you not like potions?" Ron: "Two reasons, I can't do it and I don't like the teacher. Leah: "Who is it?" Harry: "Professor Snape." Harry pointed him out to her. They all go to their first class. Snape enters Snape: "hum, looks like we have a new pupil and you are?" Leah: "Leah" Snape: "Full name." Leah: "Leah Malfoy." Snape: "Ah your Luke's daughter?" Leah: "Yes Sir." Snape goes back to the class and carry's on with the class. Harry: "Wow you must be must be special he normally mocks new comers." Leah: "They don't have Lucius Malfoy as their uncle though." Ron: "You don't like your uncle do you?" Leah: "No way, he was with Voldemort but I like my aunt MJ." Hermione and Ron gasp. Harry: "You can say his name?" Leah nods her head.  
  
********************* The next few day's go by.  
  
Leah is about to go into the Common Room when Malfoy goes in front of her. Leah: "Move Draco!" Malfoy: "Why should I?" Leah: "If you don't I will kiss you!" Malfoy: "You wouldn't!" Leah: "Wanna bet" She moves closer to him, then he moves away quickly. Leah: "Hermione, can I talk to you please in the Dorm?" Hermione: "Sure." They go up to the dorm. Hermione: "What's up?" Leah: "I have a crush on someone." Hermione: "Really who?" Leah: "Don't Laugh! .. Snape." Hermione looks gobsmaked. Hermione: "Are you serious?" Leah: "Yeah, please don't tell anyone, not ever Harry or Ron?" Hermione: "Don't worry I won't." Down in the common room. Ron: "What do you think that is about?" Harry: "I don't know." Then Ginny walks in. She goes over to Harry and kisses him. Ron: "Get a room!" They start laughing. Then Hermione and Leah come down. Ron: "Everything ok?" Leah: "Yes thanks., when is your first Quidditch practice?" Harry is kissing Ginny again. Ron: "Why don't you me and Hermione, go over their." Hermione: "OK" They move over to the other side of the room. Ron: "Our first practice is tomorrow." Leah: "Are we aloud to watch?" Ron: "Of course." Hermione: "I normally go and watch while doing homework."  
  
The next day they are in Potions it's five minutes till they go. Hermione and Leah are working together.  
Snape: "Miss Malfoy would you please wait behind I would  
like to talk to you." Hermione: "Oh, you and Snape alone." Leah: "Hey shut up!" The bell goes and everyone leaves but Leah, she goes to Snape's desk Leah: "You wanted to talk to me?"  
Snape: "Yes, your homework was very well done, but one  
question you didn't answer, why?"  
Leah: "I didn't understand it."  
Snape explains the question to Leah so she understands.  
Leah: "Thank you sir"  
Snape walks in front of the door.  
Leah: "Please can you move sir?"  
Snape smiles at her, she goes very weak.  
Leah: "If you don't move I will kiss you."  
Snape: "I don't believe you." Leah looks shocked, so she moves forward he doesn't move Leah starts to worry, but carries on and she kisses him he starts to kiss her back. Leah: "Sir?" Snape pulls her forward and kisses her again. There was a knock on the door, they pull apart from each other's arms. They move away from the door. Snape: "Yes, come in." It was Draco. Malfoy: "Sir I need to." He notices Leah. Malfoy "What are you doing here?" Leah: "That is none of your business." Malfoy looks shocked. Leah: "I will be on my way, thank you for your help." Snape: "Yes." Leah leaves, she looks like she is about to faint.  
  
On the Quidditch field the Gryffindor team are out practising. Ginny is watching while she does her homework.  
  
Leah goes up to the common room and finds Hermione doing homework. Hermione: "Hey you took your time what did Snape want?" Leah: "He, he wanted to help me with my homework." Hermione laughs Hermione: "Are you serious?" Leah: "Yeah." Hermione: "He must like you he doesn't normally help Gryffindor's." Leah: "Yeah, where is Harry Ron and Ginny?" Hermione: "Harry and Ron are at Quidditch practice and Ginny is watching." Leah: "How come your not there?" Hermione: "I wanted to wait for you." Leah: "Aaw thanks. so do you want to go down?" Leah still looked odd. Hermione: "Are you ok, you look confused." Leah: "I'm fine, you coming?" The both head down to watch the practise. We the practice finished they went to lunch.  
  
The next day in Potions. It was their last period for the day and week. Hermione: "Snape keeps looking at you, maybe he fancies you?" Hermione laughs, Leah looks worried. Hermione: "I was only joking." Then the bell goes. Leah: "I will catch you up, I have to ask Snape something!" Hermione: "Ok, see you on the pitch grounds." The class leaves. Leah starts to walk to Snape's desk when he come towards her. Leah: "We need to talk about what happened yesterday!" Snape: "Leah, I like you, more than anyone else I know." Leah: "Are you serious or is it because of my uncle?" Snape: "How could you think that?" Snape looks truly hurt. Leah: "I'm sorry, it's just, that's why you like Draco." Snape smiles.  
Snape: "It's ok, don't worry I like you because of you not  
your uncle. I have liked you since you first walked into the  
Hall." He moves forward and kisses her. He puts his arms around her waist and Leah puts her hands round his neck. About five minutes later the stop kissing. Leah: "I have to go, but can I see you later?" Snape smiles Snape: "Come to my office after Dinner." Leah: "Ok" Leah gives him a quick kiss then leaves. Snape is very happy. Hermione finds Ginny on the stands outside beside the pitch and goes and sits next to her. Ginny: "Hey, how are you?" Hermione: "I'm fine, you?" Ginny: "I'm good, by the way Ron fancies you!" Hermione looks startled. Then Ginny sees Leah and waves her up. Leah: "Hey you two, what's wrong Hermy?" Hermione: "Does Ron fancy me?" Leah: "Definitely, what's wrong?" Ginny: "She has just found out, I told her." Leah: "You know you like him back!" Ginny: "Maybe we should set them up." Hermione: "I'm still here." Leah: "Don't you want to go out with him?" Hermione: "Yeah but." The practice was finished then Ginny and Leah ran down and left Hermione sitting there. Ginny: "Harry, wait up." Harry and Ron stop. Ginny gave Harry a kiss. Leah goes to talk to Ron, they sit down. Leah: "If Hermione asked you out what would you say?" Ron looks very surprised. Ron: "What? Did you say.. yes" Leah: "So you would say yes?" Ron's ears started to go red at the tips. Ron: "Yes, why?" Leah: "I was just wondering, would you ever ask her out?" Ron: "Are you kidding, she would say no!" Hermione catches them up and Harry and Ginny comes over. Leah winks at Ginny. Leah: "Hermy, Ron has something to say to you!" Ron: "I do?" Ginny: "Yes, you do!" Ron looks at Ginny then Leah, the nod their heads Leah: "Do you want privacy?" Ron: "No. Hermione em. will you go out with me?" Hermione smiles Hermione: "Yes." He kisses her. Harry: "You two planed this?" Leah and Ginny: "Yeah!" They start laughing. Harry: "Ron. We better get changed, we will meet you girls at dinner." Girls: "Bye." The boys walk away. Hermione: "By the way what did you want to talk to Snape about?" Leah smiled, she was so happy. Leah: "Just something. I told you about Ron." They all laughed. They walked to the hall, they sat down and waited for Harry and Ron. When Ron and Harry appeared Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss, Hermione got up a kissed Ron, his ears went red. Leah: "Hey you four get a room!" They all laughed. They ate their meals. Leah looked at the Staff table she saw Snape talking to McGonagall. Then Snape turned and looked at her he smiled at her, she smiled back and carried on talking to Ron who was opposite her next to Hermione.  
  
Slowly everyone left, then at eight, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got up to go. Leah stayed. Hermione: "Are you not coming?" Leah: "Yeah, I will be up later, I will let you four love birds be alone." She smiled. So they said goodnight and left. Five minutes later she got up and went down to the dungeons to Snape's office. Leah knocked on the door and Snape came and let her in. He closed the door. Snape: "Evening Miss Malfoy, may I help you?" Leah: "Well Professor Snape, as a matter of fact you can." Snape: "Oh and how is that?" Leah: "I need help with my kissing." She smiled. Snape: "Well, I can help you their Miss Malfoy." They kiss for a long time. Leah: "What is your first name?" Snape: "Severus." Leah: "Is it ok if I call you Severus? Or would you prefer Professor Snape?" Snape: "Please call me Severus." Leah: "Very well, Severus." Snape: "I need to tell you something." Leah looks worried. Snape smiles Snape: "It's nothing to worry about it's just ..." Snape thinks Snape: "Miss Malfoy I Love You! Leah begins to smile then she kisses Snape. Leah: "Well, Professor Snape I Love You too." They kiss again for a very long time. They talk for a while. At nine o'clock Leah leaves with Snape. Snape: "I am coming with you in case you meet anyone on the way." Leah: "Thank you." They walk up to the Gryffindor tower. The stop near the top when Snape checks nobody is around and quickly kisses Leah. Snape: "Will you come and see me tomorrow?" Leah: "Course. What time?" Snape: "About 9 in the morning, is that ok?" Leah: "For you any time will do." They smile she kisses him then leaves, she goes up to the top to the fat lady portrait and she says the password and goes in. She sees Hermione asleep on the sofa, Leah goes over to her. Leah: "Hermione, Hermione, wake up." Slowly Hermione wakes up. Hermione: "Leah, where have you been?" Leah: "I had to see someone, why are you not in bed?" Hermione: "I had homework to finish and I decided to wait for you." Leah: "Did you finish it?" Hermione looks at her homework, then looks back at Leah Hermione: "Almost, last question." She fills in the answer. When she fished they went up to bed.  
Leah: "I'm going out early in the morning for a walk, so that's  
where I will be, ok?" Hermione: "Ok." They both fall asleep about the same time. In the morning Leah gets up about eight thirty. She gets dressed and goes down to the common room. Till eight forty five she does homework then she leaves and heads down to Snape's office, he meets her half way. They kisses and head for Snape's office. Snape: "Hey, glad you could come." Leah: "Glad I'm here, I get to be with you." Snape smiles. He opens his office door and lets Leah in, he comes in and closes the door, he puts his arms around her waist. Leah looks around. Leah: "Severus where do you sleep?" Snape looks took back by this question. Leah: "It's just you have an office and a classroom, but where do you sleep?" Snape: "Oh, come with me." He takes her hand and they go to the far end wall of his office. He says alomophoes and a door appears. He opens the door and there is his room. Leah: "Thank you." He takes her inside. Leah: "So this is you room?" Snape: "Yeah, do you like?" Leah: "It's nice, do you stay here all year round?" Snape: "Yeah, permanent house." Leah: "Cool." Snape sits on his bed, he pulls Leah and sits her on the bed in between his legs. He puts his arms around her waist and puts his chin on her shoulder gently.  
  
Many weeks goes past and all couples are still together.  
  
It's Friday, the day before the Christmas holidays and the gang go down for breakfast. Hermione: "So what are you lot doing for the holidays?" Ron: "Me and Ginny are going Spain Magic Resort." Harry: "I'm going to stay with Lupin."  
Leah: "That's nice, I'm staying here, my mum and dad have gone  
away for their anniversary, they will be gone till new year.  
Hermione?" Hermione: "Aw I'm going to see my mum and dad, we are going to Florida." Leah: "Really cool. Take lots of photo's." Hermione: "I will." They finish there breakfast when McGonagall comes round with the list of who is staying. Snape is watching to see if Leah puts her name down. Leah: "Professor McGonagall, I'm staying." McGonagall: "You are that's nice, put your name her please." Leah puts her name down. Snape is glad. Everybody heads to classes. Last period Harry, Ron Leah and Hermione have potions, which is becoming more interesting. Ron: "I wonder why Snape is so happy?" Leah: "Maybe he met a girl!" Harry: "Well I hope they stay together, I like him like this." Leah: "Me to." They all sit their happily doing their potions. When the bell goes Leah smiles at Snape and leave to help Hermione pack for leaving. They all head up to Gryffindor common room. Harry: "Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" Leah: "I know, it cool." Leah, Ginny and Hermione headed up to the girls dorm. Ginny goes to her room while Leah and Hermione go to theirs. Hermione: "You looking forward to being here on your own?" Leah: "I will miss you guys but it will be fun." The smile at each other. Hermione: "I will miss you, I will write to you as much a I can." Leah: "As long as you come back as one piece I will be happy."  
Hermione: "It's weird, for 5 years I had two best friends,  
know I have three and a very good friend."  
Leah: "Who are they?"  
She laughs  
Hermione: "Well my two original best friends are Ron, Harry  
and my good friend Ginny and my new best friend Leah Malfoy."  
Leah: "Am I really your best friend?"  
Hermione: "Yeah."  
Leah: "Well you four are mine." They give each other a hug, and finish packing Hermione's stuff. When the finish the head down to the common room. They meet the rest of the gang when Harry gives Leah something. Harry: "I want you to take this over the holidays." Harry gives her an old piece of parchment. Leah: "Thanks but what is it?"  
Harry: "It's a map, all you have to do to activate is wave  
your wand and say I am up to no good. Ok?"  
Leah: "Thanks, I am up to no good."  
Just like Harry said a map appeared.  
Leah: "There is me and you lot." Leah gives Harry a big hug. They all head down to the entrance and say their good bye's, Leah puts the piece of parchment in her robe. Then they leave. Leah turns around and Snape comes around the corner. She gives him a hug. Snape: "You coming?" Leah: "Yeah." They walk hand in hand down to Snape's office. He opens the door and lets Leah in then comes in and closes the door. Leah smiles then they kiss. Snape: "I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with you." Leah: "I'm glad to." They kiss again.  
Leah: "Well I have to change for dinner, will I see you later?" Snape: "I hope so." They kiss then Leah walks out of Snape's office. Leah walks to Gryffindor tower and goes to her dorm and gets changed. At six she goes down and meets Katie Bell a girl in the Quidditch team who stayed. They walk down to the hall together. When they arrive Leah looks for Snape, he is sitting next to McGonagall. He smiles when Leah comes in and she smiles back. The hall only has one table set out all the teachers and students that stayed were sitting there. There was two spaces left on the table in between Neville another Gryffindor and Snape, Leah sat next to Snape while Katie sat next to Neville. Snape reached out an took Leah's hand while they waited for food. When it came they let go and ate but they had their legs together. They had an enjoyable evening. At eight, when everyone had gone but Snape, Leah and Neville, Neville spoke to Leah Neville: "Are you coming yet?"  
Leah: "Not yet, I will be up later, you go, I will be fine, I  
have Professor Snape with me." Neville: "I suppose, see you tomorrow." Leah: "Bye" When Neville had gone Snape reached for Leah's hand. He put his arm around her. Just then McGonagall comes in. Snape whispered to Leah Snape: "Pretend to have been crying." McGonagall: "What's going on?" Snape: "She was crying, It's her first meal without her friends," McGonagall: "Oh, ok, is she ok now?" Snape: "Seems to be." McGonagall: "Ok, I just came to get my hat." McGonagall looks at Leah McGonagall: "Are you ok? If you want to talk my office is always open!" Leah: "I'm ok now, thanks." McGonagall smiles and gets her hat then leaves. Snape: "That was close, you want to go to my office." Leah: "Might be a good idea." So they leave the table and go to Snape's Office hand in hand. Snape opens his door and lets Leah in, then goes in himself. Snape gets Leah close and kisses her. Leah: "I'm not asking now but would you ever sleep with me?" Snape: "If you were ready, why?" Leah: "Well, I'm 17 and you are 25 In January. I was just wondering." Snape: "I don't care about age, I love you and that's all that matters." They kisses again but longer. For most of the night they talked. At 11 they realise the time. Snape: "Do you want to stay here, it will be better then you going back." Leah: "Ok but where?" Snape: "In my bed but nothing but sleeping will happen. I promise." Leah smiled, she kissed Snape and agrees. Leah summoned her PJ's a T-shirt and shorts and got into bed with Snape, he was just wearing shorts. he put his arm out and she cuddled into him. Then they fell asleep. But before Leah fell asleep she said: Leah: "I love you Severus!" Snape: "I love you too Leah." They kiss then go to sleep. At 7 in the morning Snape is the first one awake. He stares at Leah, thinking what a lucky man he is. He strokes her face while watching her sleep. At 7:15 she wakes. Snape: "Morning." Leah: "Morning, have you been awake long?" Snape: "No not very. You very cute when you sleep." Leah: "Thank you, you look so happy when you sleep." Snape: "I am I have you." They kiss. Snape gets out of bed followed by Leah. Leah: "Do you have to do anything today? Or do I have you" Snape: "Your always have me but I have a meeting in an hour." Leah: "For how long?" Snape: "Till lunch. Hang on a minute." Snape leaves and brings back a bracelet. Snape: "Here, when the meeting is over this will vibrate, Ok?" Leah: "Ok, I'm going to get dressed." They kiss again then they here someone knocking on the office door. They looked panicked. Leah: "Do you have floo?" Snape: "Yeah, why?" Leah: "I will go to the common room that way, nobody will be up yet." Snape: "Are you sure?" McGonagall: "Severus, are you there?" Snape: "Hang on." Snape and Leah kiss then she leaves through the fire. Leah: "Gryffindor Common Room." Snape lets McGonagall in. Snape: "Why are you here?" McGonagall: "The meeting is in half an hour." Snape: "And you came all the way here to tell me?" McGonagall: "I was on my way to see Nick." Snape: "Oh, ok thank you." Then McGonagall leaves. Snape closes the door and smiles, he had just spent the night with the girl he loved Leah. When Leah gets to the common room nobody was there. She waited a minute to check nobody was coming, then went upstairs to her dorm. Katie was still asleep. Leah got into her bed, she was still in her PJ's. At 9:30 Katie woke her up. Katie: "Leah, are you coming for Breakfast?" Leah: "Yeah, ok." They both got up and got changed. They both wore flared jeans and Leah wore a baggy shirt and Katie wore a T-shirt with Love on it. They went down to the hall and sat down. The table had food like normal but their was no teachers just students. They sit down at the seats were they were the night before. Katie: "I wonder where all the teacher's are?" Leah: "They have a meeting." Katie looks at Leah surprised. Katie: "How do you know?" Leah looks worried. Than she finds a note from Dumbledore.  
Leah: "Em, there is a letter here saying their not going to be  
here and Snape told me last night." Katie smiles and reads the note. It says: Dear Students we will not be accompany you today enjoy you breakfast and see you at lunch. From Dumbledore. They eat. At 10 they get up to leave. Katie: "Do you want to come out and play Quidditch?" Leah: "Is it not a bit cold?" Katie: "No, when you get moving you warm up." Leah: "For a little while, I have something to do later." Katie: "Ok" They leave to go up to their dorm and put warmer clothes on. Then they go out to play. Katie teaches Leah how to play. At 12 Leah's wrist starts to vibrate and Leah calls Katie. Leah: "I have to go, are you staying?" Katie: "No I have homework, where you going?"  
Leah: "I'm going to see Snape about something. Have you always  
liked Quidditch?" Katie: "Yeah, my mum was on the team. So that's why." Leah: "Cool, the same spot as you?" Katie: "Yep, when I went for tri-outs I made sure I went for this." They get to the stairs where you go up for Gryffindor and down to Snape's Office. Leah goes down and Katie goes up. Leah: "See you later." Katie: "Bye." Leah heads down to Snape's office. She knocks on the door and Snape lets her in. When she gets in he kisses her. Snape: "Welcome back." Leah: "Why thank you." They kiss again. Leah: "So do I get you for the rest of today?" Snape: "You get me for the rest of the Holidays." Leah smiles. Snape: "What do you want to do?" Leah: "Well go for lunch first, then, do you like Quidditch?" Snape: "Yes, I wouldn't be head if I didn't."  
Leah: "Do you want to play, after lunch everyone who is left is  
going to have a game." Snape: "I will only go if you're there." Leah: "I will be there." They kiss again and head for the hall. Snape takes a seat next to McGonagall and Leah sits in between Snape and Katie. Leah: "Hey did you finish your homework?" Katie: "Not all of it, this came for you when I was in the common room." Katie hands her a letter. Leah: "Thank you." The letter was from Hermione. Dear Leah Hope you are ok, and not getting bored. (Leah looks at Snape.) I'm having a great time here, we have been to lot's of Theme parks and Water Parks, there is a photo with this letter, of my family at Disney Land. I will speak to you soon From Hermione. P.S. I'm Ok Leah laughs. Leah: "It's from Hermione, she is in Florida." Leah shows the photo to Katie and smiles. Katie: "Wow I have always wanted to go there." Leah: "Me to." They finished Lunch and Katie went back to the common room while Leah went back with Snape to his office. Leah: "What would happen if the teacher's found out about us?"  
Snape: "Well I would be sacked, and you would be  
questioned, like did he lead you on." Leah: "Oh, so I could get away with it and you would be in trouble?" Snape: "Yeah." Leah: "Wow, your taking a big risk to be with me?" Snape: "Yes because I love you." They kiss. Leah: "What you doing for Christmas? It's only four days away?" Snape: "If your not doing anything, spending it with you." Leah: "I would love to spend Christmas with you." They kiss for longer. Leah heads for the door and looks at Snape. Leah: "You coming?" Snape: "Yeah, hang on a minute." He goes into his room gets his scarf. Then they head down to the grounds to the pitch. When they get to the door Leah stops. Leah: "Do you want me to go first?" Snape: "No, we will go together if anyone asks we met here." Leah smiles. Leah was happy that Severus wanted to be with her. They go out and all 11 of the people left were there. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Trelawney, Hooch, Snape, Louise and Louis (6th twin's from Ravenclaw), Neville, Katie, Leah and Mark (1st year from Hufflepuff.) Hooch: "Would the two captains, Severus and Minerva please come forward." Snape and McGonagall walk forward. Hooch: "Severus you pick first." Snape: "Albus." Hooch: "Minerva" McGonagall: "Katie." Snape: "Leah." McGonagall: "Louise." Snape: "Louis" McGonagall: "Trelawney." Snape: "Mark" McGonagall: "And we get Neville." The two teams stand next to each other in a line.  
Hooch: "Severus you chose first before, so Minerva you are  
first to pick a name." McGonagall: "We will be called the.. The unisex team." Snape: "We will be Hogwarts Proud." They play Quidditch till it is time for Dinner. Snape's team Hogwarts Proud win by one hundred points since they caught the snitch. At Dinner they all talk and laugh about the Quidditch match. At 7:30 instead of waiting till everyone is gone Leah and Snape just leave and go straight to his office. When they get there Snape unlocks his office door and lets Leah in. Leah: "Somebody said you were never this nice and happy, is that true?" Snape: "Honestly, no I have changed since I met you." Leah: "Ah wow, Are you really in love with me?" Snape: "Yes, why has someone said something?"  
Leah: "No, it's just I used to love someone and they said they  
loved me back but it was just because of my family. I'm worried,  
I don't want to lose you. I love you."  
Snape smiles and kisses her.  
Snape: "I love you, you won't lose me unless we both agree  
to. It's not because of your family either."  
Leah smiles and kisses him.  
Leah: "I love you! I would love to stay but I have to go. Can I  
see you tomorrow?"  
Snape: "Yeah, about 9, I will walk you back to the stairs,  
in case of teachers."  
Leah: "Ok, but you're a teacher what will I have to do for you?"  
Leah smiles and Snape smiles to.  
Snape: "Let me see... kiss me and I will think about it  
over night."  
Leah smiles again. At 9 Leah and Snape leave together, Snape walks her up to the top of the middle stairs and kisses her goodnight and Leah goes up and Snape goes down. They both look back at each other and smile. Leah goes up to the Fat lady portrait and says the password. She goes up to her dorm and gets a piece of parchment to write to Hermione, When she got up she saw Katie asleep. She goes to the common room to write the letter. Dear Hermione I'm fine, hope you are to. When you get back I have to tell you something, I like the picture it's really nice, glad you are enjoying yourself. We played Quidditch today and it was great I will tell you more when you get back. Katie says hi and nice picture. Better Go Luv Leah Leah sealed the note in and envelope and decided she would take it tomorrow morning. She went back up to her dorm. She got changed into her PJ's and laid down, she put her hand under her pillow and found Harry's map, she had forgotten about it. She gets up and walks down to the common room. She gets her wand and puts it over the map. Leah: "I am up to no good." The map start to appear. She sees herself, she looks for Snape, she finds him in his office. She then sees McGonagall but she is with someone, she doesn't recognise the name, Slus. A weird thing was, a name was beside McGonagall everywhere she went it was 'Child'. Leah: "Oh my god." The next day Leah gets up at 8:30 and takes the letter down to the owlry. She finds her owl and tie's the letter to her leg. Leah: "Take this to Hermione Granger please, ok?" Phoebe gave Leah a peck on her finger and flies away. Leah looks at the time it's 8:55. She leaves the owlry and heads for Snape's office. When Leah gets to Snape's office she knocks on the door. He comes to the door, he is still in his bed shorts. Snape: "Leah, hi. come in" Snape lets Leah in. Leah: "Are you ok?" Snape: "No not really, but feeling better since you were here." Snape smiles Leah: "What happened?" Snape thinks about this question for a while. Snape: "Can you keep a secret?" Leah: "Yeah sure, what's up?" Snape looks distorted. Snape: "Minerva, Professor McGonagall is pregnant." Leah: "That's good news, why you upset it's not yours is it?" Snape: "No, It's your uncles." Leah: "Which uncle?" Now Leah looked worried. Snape: "Lucius Malfoy." Leah's mouth drops. Leah: "Oh no. but what about Draco, is he not with his dad now?" Snape: "No he is with is mother and Lucius is here!" Leah: "but... McGonagall slept with Lucius, she wouldn't, would she?" Snape: "Apparently, she did." Snape puts his arms around Leah and hugs her. Leah: "Does anyone else know?" Snape: "Only me, you, Dumbledore, and Lucius, that's why he is here." Leah: "What is his nickname?" Snape: "Slus, why?" Leah gasped, that was who she saw last night with McGonagall. Snape: "What's wrong?" Leah: "Oh, the name rings a bell somehow." Snape looks at Leah and knows she is not telling him everything but he leaves it. Snape hugs her again. Then he kisses her.  
Snape: "I really don't want you to go but I have a meeting,  
you still have that bracelet I gave you? I will buzz you when  
it's over."  
Leah: "Yeah I still have it." Leah shows her wrist. Snape walks her to his office door and lets her out. He kisses her and lets her go. Snape: "You will come back, won't you?" Leah: "Of course." Leah gives him a weak smile. Then she walks away. Leah heads for the common room. When she gets there she gives the password and goes to her dorm and gets the map. She takes her wand and points it at the map. Leah: "I am up to no good" Suddenly the map appears. She sees Snape leave his office and head to the teachers lounge. Lucius is there, so is McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hooch, Trelawney and Mrs Malfoy. She notices Draco is in the Slytherin common room. He leaves and heads for the library. Leah puts the map away and heads down to the library. She meets Draco half way. Leah: "What are you doing here?" Draco looked upset and confused. Draco: "It's .. Non ... of ff your business." Leah: "It is I may not like you but you are my cousin." Draco looks like he is about to cry but he doesn't. Draco: "DDDad had a a an affair." Leah hugs Draco he doesn't resist so she carries on. Then they come apart. Leah: "Do you know what happened?" Draco: "Not exactly, but it was with McGonagall." Leah tries to look surprised. Leah: "Where are you going?" Draco: "I don't know." They walk around for a bit then Draco decides to go back to his common room. Draco: "It's nothing against you I just need to be alone." Leah: "It's ok, go." Draco leaves and Leah heads back to her common room. Leah looks at the map again, Draco is indeed back at the Slytherin common room. Snape and the rest are still in the teachers lounge. It's now 9:45 and Katie was just coming down, so Leah put the map away. Leah: "Hey" Katie: "Hey, are you ok?" Leah: "Suppose why? are you?" Katie: "It's just a question, I'm fine. How come your not out today?" Leah: "Oh, I'm not in the mood. You want to go for breakfast?" Katie: "Loved to." They start laughing. The walk down to the Hall together at 9:50, they meet Louise (a Ravenclaw 6th year she had black hair, she was a bit taller than Katie) on the way, when they get there they see Neville and Louis talking. They wave as the three of them come in, they wave back and sit down. Louis: "Hey sis, hey Leah, hello Katie." He smiles at Katie, Katie smiles back. Louise whispers in Leah's ear. Louise: "I think my brother has something for Katie." Louise and Leah start laughing. Neville: "What you two laughing about?" Louis: "Hey Louise do you mind if Katie sat here?" Louise: "No, I will sit next to Leah." Leah and Louise laugh again as Katie sits next to Louis. Leah: "You want to know, Neville?" Neville: "Yeah." Louise: "Look at them two." Neville smiles. Then at 10:18 Dumbledore walks in with Snape, Trelawney, Hooch and Draco. Dumbledore: "We have another student staying with us now." Snape sits next to Leah and the rest sit where they sat before. Dumbledore looks at Draco. Dumbledore: "Have a seat next to Professor Snape." Leah whispers something into Snape's ear. Leah: "Where is my aunt, uncle and McGonagall?" Snape looks around at her. Leah: "Draco told me." Snape: "Talking." They eat there breakfast quietly. At 11 Draco is the first to get up and leave, Leah gets up whispers I will be back in Snape's ear and runs after Draco. Leah: "Draco, wait up." Draco turns around. Draco: "Yeah?" Leah: "Where you going?" Draco: "A walk, why?" Leah: "Can I come with you or do you want to be on your own?" Draco smiles at Leah. She was being nice to him. Draco: "No offence but I need to be on my own, but thanks." Leah smiles and runs back to the hall. Snape: "Is he ok?" Leah: "I don't know, he wants to be on his own." Katie and Louis get up to leave. Katie: "Bye Leah, see you later." They walk out hand in hand. Dumbledore: "Very sweet." Hooch and Trelawney leave soon after followed by Louise. Louise: "Can we meet up later?" Leah: "Yeah sure, when?" Louise: "About half four at the entrance?" Leah: "Yeah sure." They both smile and Louise leaves. All that's left is herself, Snape and Dumbledore. Leah: "I know about my uncle and McGonagall, what is going on?" Dumbledore: "How do you know?" Leah looks at Snape. Leah: "I meet Draco last night and he told me." Dumbledore: "Did he say about the Baby?" Leah looks weirdly at Dumbledore. Leah: "What baby?" Snape: "They are having a baby." Leah: "Does Draco actually know?" Dumbledore: "We don't think so." It went quiet for a while. Leah: "So what is happening?" Dumbledore: "They are thinking about it." Then at 11:30 McGonagall, Lucius and MJ came in. Leah got up MJ gave Leah a big hug. Lucius: "Well Leah, what are you doing here?" MJ: "Leave her alone." Dumbledore: "Lets all sit down, Leah knows what has happened do you want her to stay?" MJ: "Yes please on my behalf." Leah smiles at her aunt. Dumbledore: "Have you decided what to do?" Lucius: "We have decided to keep the baby." MJ looked upset. Leah put her arm around MJ and looked at Snape, he smiles at her. Snape: "Is that what you all want?" MJ: "Yes because I don't believe in abortion and Minerva wants it." Snape: "Lucius?" Lucius: "It's her choice. I will stand by it." Lucius smiles at McGonagall. They sit in silence for a while. Leah looks at her watch then at Snape. Leah: "It's nearly 12 I better go." Snape: "Me to." They get up say their goodbye's and leave. Leah smiles at MJ. Leah: "What do you think will happen between my aunt and uncle?" Snape: "I honestly don't know." They walk the rest of the way to Snape's office in silence. When they get there Snape unlocks the door and lets him and her in. Leah: "Can I ask you something?" Snape: "Yeah, go ahead." Leah: "What are you doing Christmas eve?" Snape: "Going to ask you if you wanted to stay here." Leah smiles and kisses him, she puts her hands round his neck and he puts his arms around her waist. Snape: "Do you?" Leah: "I would love to." They kiss again. Snape: "So I get you until half four?" Leah: "Yeah, what do you want to do?" Snape thinks about this for a while. Snape: "Not sure, what do you want to do?" Leah thinks. Leah: "I don't know." Snape: "You want to kiss me?" Leah smiles and kisses him. Leah: "You want to kiss me?" Snape smiles and kisses her. Snape sits down and pulls Leah down with him on his lap. He puts his arms around her waist. Leah: "This probably won't happen but what would you do If we were caught?" Snape: "I don't know, you might find out if we get caught." Leah: "I hope we don't because I don't want to lose you." Snape: "Like I said, you hopefully won't lose me. I don't want to lose you." Leah: "I love you." Snape: "I love you." Leah turns around on the chair so they are facing and they kiss. Leah: "It would be very scary if someone walked in now." Snape smiled. He picked her up with her legs wrapped around him and walked to the wall and made the door appear, he walked into his room and they sat on the chair in his room. Snape: "No-one will walk in on us!" They kissed for a very long time. They talked until Leah had to go. Leah: "How does this thing work?" Leah pointed to the bracelet. Snape showed her a button on it and what happened when she pressed it. Leah: "You have two." Snape: "One for me and you." Leah: "I will buzz you when I am coming back, buzz once if I'm not to, twice if yes." Snape: "Ok, do you want me to walk you?" Leah smiled gave him a big kiss. Leah: "No it's ok, see you later." Snape kissed her and she left. Snape felt a bit upset about her going but he knew she would be back. Leah walked to the entrance and she meet Louise. Louise: "Hey guess what Katie and Louis are going out." They laugh. Leah: "How long has Louis fancied Katie?" Louise: "Since forever, he always talks about her, that's why he is on the team." Leah laughs Leah: "Are you serious?" Louise: "Yeah." Leah: "Wow, I didn't know he liked her that much!" Louise nods her head. Leah: "Are you on the team?" Louise: "No, didn't fancy it, I just like to mess about." Leah nods her head and smiles. Leah: "What do you want to do?" Louise: "Go to the hall and play wizard chess?" Leah: "Loved to, can you teach me? Ron tried but I didn't understand" Louise: "Yeah, come on." They walk to the hall linked by the arms. Louise summoned a chess board and pieces. She set them up and taught Leah how to play. They played a few times every time Louise won. At 6 Dumbledore came in to the hall. Dumbledore: "Good evening girls, having fun?" Leah: "Hi sir, yes thanks, care to join us?" Dumbledore: "No thanks, I'm here to set up Dinner, you better take your stuff away." Louise: "Ok sir, see you later." Leah and Louise get up and leave. They walk up the stairs to where the go different ways. Leah: "See you at Dinner." Louise: "Yeah, nice to hang out with you." Leah: "It was nice to hang with you." They smile and leave. Leah goes to the Gryffindor common room. Nobody was there. Leah looked up in the dorm Katie wasn't there. Leah: "Probably still out." Leah goes back down to the common room checks nobody is there and buzzes Snape. He buzzes twice she gets some flu and puts it in the fire. Leah: "Snape's office." She puts her head through the fire. Leah: "Snape, Snape!" Snape: "Leah, what are you doing?" Leah: "I was checking, will you meet me to go to dinner?" Snape: "Yeah, where?" Leah: "Half way between here and your office?" Snape nods his head. Leah: "Leave in about ten minutes, Ok?" Snape: "Ok, are you getting changed?" Leah: "Yeah." Snape: "Come in here a minute." Leah walks through the fire to Snape's Office. Leah: "Hi." Snape kisses her. Leah: "I missed you." Snape: "Not as much as me." Leah smiles they kiss again. Snape: "You better leave, to get changed, I just wanted to see you." Leah: "And a kiss, so did I." Leah kisses him then goes back to the common room. Leah was smiling when Katie came in. Katie: "Hey Leah, you ok?" Leah: "Fine, you?" Katie: "I'm great." Katie is smiling. Leah: "So where have you been?" Katie: "For a walk with Louis. You?" Leah: "Very nice, I have been playing chess with Louise." Katie: "Are you going to Dinner?" Leah: "Yeah, you?" Katie: "No, I'm eating with Louis later." Leah goes up to the dorm gets changed and talks to Katie. Leah: "Will see you later?" Katie: "Yeah, have a nice time." Leah: "You to." Leah leaves she meets Snape at the middle stairs. Leah: "Hey," They kiss. Snape: "Evening, are you ok?" Leah: "Fine thanks, you?" Snape smiles and nods. They go down the stairs hand in hand. When they get to the entrance and let go. Hey walk in and sit down. Everyone was their but Louis and Katie, Louise was sitting where Katie sat. Leah: "Hey Louise, you heard about Katie and Louis?" Louise: "Hey, yeah, it's really sweet." They all eat and have a good conversation. When Dinner is finished at 8 Snape leaves but whispers something in Leah's ear. Snape: "I will buzz you when I get to my office." Leah nods her head. Snape leaves. Leah: "I'm quite tired what about you?" Louise: "Your not going yet are you?" Leah: "Soon, why?" Louise: "You great fun to be around." Leah: "Thanks so are you." Leah's arm starts to vibrate. Leah: "Louise I'm going now, I don't want you staying to late." They laugh, Leah gives Louise a hug and leaves. Leah goes to Snape's office. When Leah gets to Snape's office she knocks on the door. Snape answers, he lets her in. Leah: "Evening, how are you?" Snape: "I'm fine, and you?" Leah: "Better now I'm here." Leah smiles then they kiss. Leah: "So can you believe it's only 2 days away till Christmas?" Snape: "It is going past quickly." Snape sits down Leah walks over to him. Leah: "Do you mind if I sit down?" Snape pats his knees and Leah sat on his lap. He puts his arms around her waist. He gets his wand out points it at the door Snape: "Aromohola." The door shuts. Leah turns around and faces Snape, she kisses him. Leah: "Do you stay here every Christmas?" Snape: "Yeah, most of the time, I don't have people to see." Leah nods her head. Leah: "Would you like to go away at Christmas?" Snape: "Yes and no, I never emitted it but I like it here." Leah: "I like it here too, I wish I came earlier." Snape: "You might have taken that back if you were here then." Leah: "Why, what's happened?" Snape explains about all the things Harry and his friends have done. At 10:30 he finishes talking. Leah: "Wow, that's a lot of stuff they have been through." Snape nods his heads and smiles. Leah: "You even tried saving Harry one time. You are a true hero." Snape smiles more. Snape: "I would definitely save you, even if It will end mine." Leah: "Aaw that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." Leah and Snape kiss. There was a knock at the door. He takes Leah and hides her in his room, he shuts the door, and it disappears on his side. He sits at his desk and pretends to be working when the knocked, Draco Malfoy enters. Snape: "What I'm rather busy." Malfoy: "It's me sir, can we talk?" Snape: "Shouldn't you been in your dorm?" Malfoy: "I can't sleep all I can think about is my dad and McGonagall." Snape gets up goes to his cupboard. He brings out a vile of sleeping tables. Snape: "Take this, eat it when your in bed." Snape passes him a tablet. Malfoy looks at the tablet, then puts it in his pocket. He looks at Snape. Malfoy: "What do I take it with?" Snape: "What every you want, but no alcohol." Malfoy smiles. He walks out and leaves Snape. Snape buzzes Leah and she open the door from the inside. Snape: "Are you ok?" Leah: "Yeah why?" Snape: "You look worried." Leah: "Just wondering. I hope Draco is ok." Snape thinks about this and sits down with Leah on his knee. Snape: "So what do you want for Christmas, my dear?" Snape smiles Leah: "Well I have everything I have ever wanted." Snape: "And what's that?" Leah: "I have lots of friends, who like me, I have the best boyfriend." Leah smiles and kisses Snape. Leah: "What more can a girl ask for?" Snape kisses Leah again. At 11 she gets up. Leah: "I better go, I will check nobody is in the common room." Leah walks over to the fire gets some flu out of her pocket throws it in the fire. Leah: "Gryffindor Common Room." Leah puts her head through there is nobody there, she waits a while and nobody comes so she turns around kisses Snape goodnight and leaves through the fire. Leah goes up the her dorm, Katie is still not back. Leah goes down to the common room and waits for Katie to come back. At 12 Katie comes back through the fire. Leah: "Hey, you have been out late, have a nice time?" Katie was smiling. Katie: "Yes thank you I had a great time." Leah: "If you don't mind me asking but where did you go?" Katie: "Oh, we went to a spare classroom with a fire place. 4th Floor." Leah smiles and nods her head. Leah: "You coming to bed?" Katie: "Yeah I am so tired." The two of them walk up to the dorm. Katie: "Are you missing your other friends?" Leah: "Yeah but I like hanging with you and Louise. You?" Katie: "No for obvious reasons and you nice, but I do miss my friends a lot." They smile at each other and get into their beds.  
  
In the morning Katie and Leah wake up about the same time, at 9. Leah: "So what are you up to today?" Katie: "Louis, Louise and I are playing Quidditch. Would you like to join?" Leah: "Can't I have homework, I haven't done yet, might join you later." Katie nods her head. Katie: "So can you believe it's Christmas tomorrow?" Leah: "I know it's really exciting. I better sent the presents." Katie: "Yeah me to, you want to go to the owlry and send them now?" Leah: "Yeah, ok." They get up and get changed, at 9:30 the leave their dorm and go down to the common room. They walk out of the portrait hole and walk down to the Owlry. Leah got another owl and Phoebe came in and takes some of the presents. Katie picks her owl and another to take her presents. Leah talks to the owls. Leah: "These are to go to Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron." Each one pecks Leah's finger. Katie looks in amusement. Katie: "Your really good with the owls." Leah: "Thanks, you know the brown one who took my the rest of my mail." Katie nods her head. Leah: "That's my dad's, we got him when I was about to start here in 1st." Katie: "Cool, how old are they?" Leah: "Well Phoebe is one, and Leo is six." Katie smiles Katie: "Did you name them?" Leah: "Yeah, their names are from my fav TV programme." Katie: "Yes I recognise them em. Charmed?" Leah: "Yeah, you watch it?" Katie: "When I'm at home I do." Katie and Leah left the Owlry and headed to the hall for breakfast. Half way there they meet Louis and Louise. Louis kisses Katie. Leah: "Get a room." Louise: "Hey, you going to breakfast." Leah: "Yep are you?" Katie and Louis are still kissing. Louise: "Yeah, why don't me and you walk ahead." They start laughing. They go to the hall and sit down in their seats. Louise and Katie swap places again. So Louise was sitting next to Leah. Leah: "Good Morning Professor Snape." Snape smiles. Snape: "Morning." Snape talks to Hooch. Leah: "Can you believe it's Christmas tomorrow?" Louise: "I know, it's so cool, literally. What are you doing in the morning?" Leah: "Em in the morning. laying about. You?" Louise: "Probably the same, Louis and me are celebrating." Leah smiles. Louise smiles back. At 11 Louise, Katie and Louis get up to go and play Quidditch. Leah: "Bye, have a nice time." Louise: "Thanks, you too." They leave. Then Leah and Snape get up and leave. They go down to Snape's office. Snape unlocks the door and lets him and her in. Leah: "So how are you?" Snape: "Fine, you?" Leah: "Good. Did Draco come and see you again?" Snape: "No but he is coming later, about 4." Leah: "Ok, I will leave you then, it means I can play a bit of Quidditch." Snape: "OK, you didn't have come today, you could have gone with them." Leah: "I know but I wanted to see you, even though I get you tonight, right?" Snape: "Of course, You can come after Dinner, is that ok?" Leah: "Definitely." She kisses him. They talk and mess around for a while. At 3:45 Leah gets up to leave. She kisses Snape good bye and leaves. Leah: "See you later." Snape: "Bye." Leah went back to the common room, luckily she didn't have any homework that needed to be done. So she went outside to the Quidditch pitch. She sees Katie, Louise and Louis. They come down to meet her. Louise: "Glad you could make it." Leah: "Me to, are you having fun?" Katie: "Yeah, are you coming?" Leah: "Yes, accio lightning sphinx." Her broom appeared. It came flying out of the building. They all got on their brooms and played. Snape watched from his office till there was a knock a on his door. It was Draco. Snape: "Come in." Malfoy: "Hello Professor." Snape: "So what can I do for you?" Malfoy: "Em.. thank you for the tablet, I don't know what to do about my dad." Snape: "Have to spoke to MJ or Lucius?" Malfoy: "No way. I hate my Dad, my mum is too upset, that's why I'm here." Snape: "What can I do?" Malfoy: "I don't know you're the teacher." Snape: "Well all I can say is I don't know why he done it. He hates her." Malfoy: "That's what I though." They sat in silence. When they do get talking they talked till Dinner. Katie and Louis went at 5 but Leah and Louise stayed till 5:30. Louise: "We better go and get changed for Dinner." Leah: "Good idea. We can meet at 5:45 on the middle stairs! Ok?" Louise: "Ok, lets go." They come down and walk up to their common rooms. When they get to the middle stairs they say goodbye and go off in their directions. Leah is in a god mood because she has just had fun with her friends and tonight she is hopefully saying with the man she loved Severus Snape. Leah got changed and went to meet Louise. When they meet they walked to the hall together. Snape and the rest of the teachers were there except McGonagall. Neville was sitting next to Mark like normal Malfoy was talking to Snape but Louis and Katie were not there. Leah: "I wonder where Katie and your brother are?" Louise: "I was going to say that, I don't know maybe another dinner out." Leah and Louise sat down. Dumbledore: "So where is Miss Bell and Mr Brown?" Leah: "Not sure Sir." Dumbledore: "Hum, well I hope they are ok." Leah and Louise nodded. They eat their dinner and had a very amusing conversation. Dumbledore: "I hope I will see everyone at the Quidditch game tomorrow." Everyone nods and smiles. At 10 all the teachers are gone except Dumbledore and Snape. There was 2 Students left Leah and Louise. Louise got up to leave. Louise: "Let me guess, your staying longer?" Leah smiles and Louise goes away. It was quiet for a few minutes Then Leah spoke. Leah: "Where is my aunt, uncle and McGonagall?" Dumbledore: "I don't know, your MJ is in the Slytherin common room.." Dumbledore thinks for a minute. Dumbledore: "I think Lucius is with Minerva but I don't know about them two." Leah: "Oh ok." The hall was quiet. Leah: "Do you know what is happening about Malfoy? Sorry I'm worried." Dumbledore thinks about this question for a while. Dumbledore: "Honestly I don't know." Leah looks confused but leaves it. Leah looks at Snape. Leah: "I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow." Leah gets up and leaves. She walks to the dungeons to Snape's Office. Five minutes later she is greeted Snape. He lets them in. Leah: "Merry Christmas eve!" Snape laughs. Leah: "What?" Snape: "Your so cute when your happy!" Leah smiles and goes red. Leah kisses Snape. Snape: "Are you ok?" Snape looks worried. Leah: "I'm fine, just my family." Leah smiles. Leah: "But I'm happy I get to spend the best Celebration in the world with you." Snape: "Really what about your birthday?" Leah: "That's the second best, I get to share my happiness." Snape: "I think it's the best because you were born." Leah: "Really thanks, I love you so much." They kiss. Snape: "I love you with all my heart." They kiss but for longer. When they finish they smile at each other. They talk and mess around till 12. Then twelve struck and Snape and Leah jumped. Leah jumped at Snape and kissed him. Leah: "Merry Christmas!" Snape: "Merry Christmas!" The both conjured their Christmas presents for each other. They gave each other them. Leah gave Snape a ring with his and hers initials on it. He thanked her and kissed her. Snape got Leah a beautiful locket with him and her in it. Leah kissed Snape so many times. Leah: "Thank you very much!" Snape: "And thank you." Leah smiles. Leah: "I love you Severus, you make my Christmas more special." Snape: "I love you so much my life is complete even if I had nothing else." Leah kisses Snape. He kisses her back. They put their hands all over each other, then Snape pulled back. Snape: "Are you sure about this?" Leah: "With you, more than anything." Leah smiled they carried on. Snape took Leah's jumper off , Leah took Snape's robe off, Snape picked Leah up and took her into his room and gently put her on his bed with him lay on her. Then Snape took Leah's T- shirt off and Leah took Snape's trousers off and they done vice-versa. Snape was left in his boxer shorts and Leah was left in her bra and knickers. Snape unhooked her bra and they went under the covers, Leah took Snape's shorts of and Snape took Leah's knickers off. They had sex until the fell asleep. In the morning they both woke up to someone shouting. McGonagall: "Severus!" Snape: "Hello," Snape was still half a sleep and so was Leah. Snape: "Who is it?" McGonagall: "Minerva McGonagall." Snape and Leah sat up with a start. Leah looked very scared. Dumbledore: "Also I'm here!" McGonagall: "What is the meaning of this Severus?" Snape looked blank and white. Leah looked like she was about to through up. Dumbledore: "Minerva, let them explain." Snape tried to speak but no words came out. Dumbledore: "We will let you get changed and meet you out in your Office." Dumbledore and McGonagall turned around and left the room, they closed the door. Snape and Leah got out of bed and got changed. Leah was nearly crying. Snape: "Hey, you will be ok." Snape put his arms around Leah. Leah: "How? I'm going to lose you." Snape didn't answer he couldn't. He saw Leah put the locket he bought her on and smiled. When they were ready the left the room and went into the office. McGonagall: "Explain yourself." Snape: "This is my fault." Leah wanted to argue but started to cry, Snape went to comfit her but McGonagall got in the way and put her arms around Leah. McGonagall: "I will take Leah back to her dorm, and you can talk to her later!" Leah looked at Snape, he was a mess and she knew this would be the last time she would see him. She showed him the locket and he showed the ring she bought him on his ring. Leah and McGonagall left. Dumbledore walked to a seat and sat down. Snape: "This was my fault, don't punish her, punish me." Dumbledore: "You know I have to let you go." Snape nodded his head. This was the only way Leah could stay at school. Snape: "Nothing will happen to Leah will it?" Dumbledore: "Miss Malfoy will be warned, since you have took the blame." Snape nodded his head again, he looked at his ring Leah got him, he would never take it off. Dumbledore: "I know you loved her and it wasn't totally your fault but you have Leah's best interest in heart." Snape: "Yes, please don't do anything to her, no matter what she says." Dumbledore: "Since nobody else knows, I wouldn't do anything, but I will not lie." Snape: "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Snape was a bit happier because Leah would be ok. Dumbledore: "Please could you get your stuff ready to leave for the end of this week?" Snape: "Yes Sir. Thank you again. With that Dumbledore left his office. Mean while Leah was back at the Gryffindor Common Room with McGonagall, she was still crying. McGonagall: "There there, you have had a very hard week." Leah didn't say anything. Then Katie came in. Katie: "Leah, what's happened?" McGonagall: "Miss Bell please would you be so kind and get Leah a tissue?" Katie went up to the dorm room and came back with a box of tissues. She gave them to Leah. Katie: "What's happened?" McGonagall: "When Leah is a bit better, if she wants she will tell you but it's her choice." Katie looked a bit confused but left it. Leah was still crying a bit. Katie: "Will I get Louise, she is Leah's closes friend here?" McGonagall thought about this when Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore: "Yes please, can you get Mrs Malfoy as well." Katie left and went to get Louise and MJ. Dumbledore: "Minerva would you mind If I had a quick word with Leah alone?" McGonagall: "Of course not sir, I will be in my office." McGonagall left the common room. Leah: "It wasn't Severus, I mean Professor Snape's fault." Dumbledore: "I know, that is why I sent everyone away, he really loves you and so he did this for you." Leah: "Why?" Dumbledore: "He wants you to finish school and get a job, live a normal life." Leah "Has he got fired?" Dumbledore nodded his head. Leah: "If you know the truth why is he getting fired?" Dumbledore: "So you can stay, I have to obey the rules" Leah was about to cry again when Louise came in. Louise ran up to Leah and hugged her. Louise: "Are you ok?" Leah didn't answer, Leah looked blank and tearful. Louise: "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it when your ready I'm here." Leah gave Louise a weak smile. Leah: "I doubt it when you find out why!" Louise: "Why?" Leah took a deep breath. Leah: "I have been seeing Professor Snape." Louise looked worried. Leah: "I slept with him last night." Louise: "I don't care, you are still my friend and I'm here for you." Leah hugged Louise and started crying. Leah: "I loved him." Dumbledore: "I will leave you alone, if you want me I will be at my office, password Lemon Sherbet." Louise nodded, Leah was still crying in Louise's arms. Dumbledore left. Louise: "How long have you and Snape been together?" Leah stopped crying. Leah: "I have been with him since a couple of weeks into the year." Louise: "What's happened to him?" Leah: "He has been fired because he took the blame." Louise: "Wow, he really love you back." Leah started to cry again. Louise: "We better go down to get breakfast!" Leah: "I'm not hungry." Louise: "I know but you need to eat." Leah shrugged her shoulders. They headed down to the hall. They meet Katie with Louis. Katie wen up to Leah and gave her a hug. Katie: "I'm glad you came." Leah looked at her and smiled weakly. They went and sat down at there normal seats. The teachers and Lucius was there. Neville and Mark were there to. They ate their breakfast in silence. Leah was the first to leave Louise asked to wait while she asked something. Louise: "Professor Dumbledore is it ok if I stay with Leah till the end of the holidays?" Dumbledore: "Since this is a special occasion, yes." Louise: "Thank you sir." Louise left to catch up with Leah. They went up to The Gryffindor Common room. Louise: "I'm allowed to stay till the end." Leah: "Thank you." They sit down. Louise: "I take it your not up to Quidditch?" Leah: "Not really, but I will go and watch. So you can play." Louise: "Are you sure?" Leah nodded her head. When they got back Leah saw all the present's she got. Louise: "Are you going to open them?" Leah stared at them. Leah: "I might, it will cheer me up." Louise smiled. Louise summoned the present's she hadn't opened yet. They opened their presents. Leah cheered up a bit. Louise: "I know we have only just been friends but I got you something." Leah: "You did? Thank you, I got you something as well." They swapped presents. Leah got Louise a picture frame with Louise and Leah playing Chess. Louise got Leah an interesting book it was Charmed. Louise: "Thank you, I knew you liked Charmed." Leah: "Thank you." Leah held her locket. Louise: "What's that?" Louise pointed to her Locket. Leah: "It's my Christmas present from Severus." Leah brought it out and showed Louise, Leah showed the picture of her and Snape from inside it. Louise: "That's really nice." Leah looked upset again.  
  
The rest of the holidays went past slowly for Leah but quickly for the rest. Leah really missed Snape and couldn't wait for lessons so she had something to do. When Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron, Leah was a bit happy." Hermione: "Hey Leah, did you have a nice holiday?" Leah started to cry and ran upstairs. Hermione: "What did I say?" Louise: "I'm Louise, Leah is very upset at the moment, you will have to ask her yourself it's not up to me to tell you." Hermione: "I will go and talk to her." Hermione left with Louise and went up to the dorm. Hermione: "Hey, what's up?" Louise: "Do you want me to stay?" Leah was still crying. Hermione: "I think it would be best if you stay." Leah slowly stopped crying. Leah: "Me and Snape had a thing." Hermione gasped. Leah: "I slept with him on Christmas eve. We got caught." Hermione: "How long?" Leah: "You know the time he asked me to stay behind?" Hermione nodded. Leah: "Well I kisses him because he wouldn't move. I asked him about it the next day and he staid he liked me." Leah started to cry again. Louise: "Do you want me to tell the rest?" Leah nodded through her cries. Louise told Hermione what happened. Then asked if she could tell the rest, since they were her best friends. Hermione stayed with Leah. Leah: "I hope you don't mind Louise hanging with us?" Hermione: "Of course not, I like her." They got up and went down to the common room Leah got hugs from her friends Ginny: "I'm sorry it didn't work out!" Leah smiled weekly. The next day they were back at classes. Leah, Hermione, Harry and Ron were on their way to Potions. They got there and went in. Hermione: "Are you sure you want to be here?" Leah: "Yes, I have to be." Munro: "Welcome class I'm Professor Munro!" They all sat down and got on with their work. At the end Malfoy went over to Leah. Malfoy: "Well done, getting Professor Snape fired, why are you still here?" Malfoy was smiling. Leah burst into tears and ran out of the class. Malfoy: "What did I say, Mudblood?" Hermione looked upset. Malfoy was still smiling when Ron came over. Ron: "Least my parent's stay together and my father doesn't get McGonagall pregnant." Leah had told them about all that had happened over the holidays the day before. Malfoy looked at them very evilly and walked away. Hermione walked out of the class after Leah. Munro: "What is wrong with them two?" Harry: "Leah is very upset! Hermione went to check on her." Munro: "Leah as in Leah Malfoy?" Ron: "Yes why?" Munro: "Severus I mean Professor Snape told me about her." When Hermione caught Leah up she was still crying. Hermione: "You can't be upset because of what Draco said?" Leah: "Why no it's true." Hermione: "The reason you're here and he's not is because he loved you." Leah: "That's why it's so bad." Hermione hugged Leah until she stopped crying. They went to their next class because the bell went. The next few weeks went past very slowly Leah would only speak to her close friends (Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Louise). He only time she left was for Classes and sometimes a meal. One day Hermione and the rest of Leah's close friends were called to Dumbledore's office. When it was the week before the end of term Dumbledore stood up to talk to the students at Breakfast. Dumbledore: "When everyone is finished could you go straight to the Quidditch pitch." Eventually everyone left. Dumbledore noticed Leah wasn't there. He left the hall and went to the Gryffindor's Common room. Leah was up in her dorm room. Dumbledore went up to the dorm room door and knocked on it. Leah: "Yeah?" Dumbledore: "May I come in?" Leah looked surprised. Leah ran to the door to let him in. Leah had stained face and red eye's. Leah: "How did you get up, without falling down?" Dumbledore: "I am the Head Teacher." Leah understood. Leah: "No offence but why are you here?" Dumbledore sat down on Leah's bed next to her. Dumbledore: "I was wondering why you weren't at Breakfast? You don't seem to come to meals anymore." Leah: "I'm just not hungry anymore." Dumbledore: "I told the whole school to go to the Quidditch pitch." Leah: "Why?" Dumbledore: "There is something there I want everyone to see. Will you come?" Leah: "Ok why not." Leah got up and so did Dumbledore. They walked to the Quidditch pitch. Everyone was there but they were on the stands, Leah looked at Dumbledore. Leah: "Why are we down here?" Dumbledore pointed to something, it was Snape. Leah looked at Dumbledore. Leah: "What?" Dumbledore: "Go on, go and see him, don't ask questions." Leah ran over into Snape's arms, they kissed for a very long time. Everyone even Malfoy were cheering. Snape got down on one knee and looked at Leah. He brought a box out and opened it, it had a ring in it. Snape: "I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Leah looked very surprised but happy at the same time. Leah: "but I'm only 17!" Snape looked a bit sad but kept smiling. Snape: "I know, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Leah gave a big smile. Snape: "Well Severus, then my answer is Yes!" Snape got up and picked Leah up, she put her legs round Snape and they kissed. There was fireworks flashing lights everywhere. Nobody new why. Hermione, Ginny, Louise, Harry and Ron ran down to meet them. Hermione: "Congratulations Leah!" Leah: "Thanks" Louise: "This doing is Hermione's idea!" Leah and Snape: "How?" Harry: "We found out they can stop you seeing each other but not if you get married." Leah smiled and hugged all of her friends. Leah: "How did you get him here?" Ginny: "We wrote him a letter to ask if he could come and see Professor Dumbledore and he agreed but didn't know why." Ron: "We had already discussed it with Dumbledore and said it was ok." Leah: "You done this for me?" All: "Yeah!" Hermione: "Something else, you two getting together puts good and evil together." Harry: "You never told us that!" Louise: "I knew, Snape has black hair and is in Slytherin the evil house and Leah is blonde and is in Gryffindor the good house." Snape, Leah , Ron, Ginny and Harry looked amazed. Dumbledore appeared. Leah hugged him. Leah: "Thank you!" Dumbledore: "Just enjoy your life together, but you have to come back next year." Leah smiled she was so happy. Hermione: "We were so worried about you!" Leah: "Thank you all of you, you made my dream come true!" Ginny: "So who is your Maid of honour going to be?" Leah: "I'm not having a maid of honour." The girls looked upset. Leah smiled. Leah: "I don't want to chose so I'm going to have my 3 best friends as Bridesmaids. They all cheered and jumped about. Snape: "I think their happy!" Leah laughed. They walked hand in hand to the hall. 


End file.
